


Waiting for a Tip

by Sharo



Series: Etho's Cafe AU [2]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Dildos, M/M, Men in Dresses, PWP, Xcest, because why not, blowjob, but something fun to play with, continuation of a discord prompt, it's not another series i swear, one shot from a one shot, plotless smut, sex dungeon beneath the cafe, writing smut at work again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo
Summary: Evil X's shift at the cafe is over, and Papa K is waiting.Xisuma helps get him settled downstairs.Directly follows "Delivering Payment"
Relationships: Xisuma/Evil X, Xisuma/Evil Xisuma
Series: Etho's Cafe AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167260
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Waiting for a Tip

**Author's Note:**

> prompt idea: Etho opened a "Bunny Cafe" in the Shopping District. Most of the Hermits take turns working as servers in costume, or being served when they're not "working." And, yes--on most days, that is definitely a euphemism.

“You must have really impressed Keralis today.” 

Evil X made a face at Xisuma’s back, carefully stomping down the stairs behind him. How did his clone manage the narrow steps in those thin heels? Never mind that they made his ass bounce distractingly beneath the swishy skirt. At least he was still looking down when Xisuma threw a look over his shoulder, as if checking that he hadn’t run away yet. 

“He doesn’t do special requests often.”

“And yet you knew what to do with the diamond.”

Xisuma stopped at the bottom of the stairs, letting Evil X pass him before grabbing for his wrist. Evil X had to shuffle his feet to stop without falling over, and glared at X for it.

Not that he seemed to care, probably still waiting for him to break and run. “Hey, are you okay with this? You know you don’t have to.”

No way was he going to let Xisuma talk him out of this. “You’re not the only one people want, you know.” he taunted, reminding him that Keralis had picked _him,_ given _Evil X_ the diamond tip and the request for extra time.

He opened the nearest door without looking, stomping inside before he even noted the equipment or ..decorations. He nearly tripped over the waist high bench, hands barely catching his weight as his eyes widened at what he'd inadvertently chosen.

Xisuma grinned and followed him, closing the door behind them. "Well, Papa K will certainly like this. You'll be sure to earn extra tips."

"You think so?"

"Quite sure." Xisuma pressed up behind him, not so subtly reminding Evil X that _he_ hadn't come in Etho's office. "And he'll enjoy taking his pleasure several ways if you're amenable."

Evil X finally met his gaze, just to roll his eyes at him. "You mean he's a kinky fucker."

"Goodness, aren't we all?" Xisuma slipped out of his elbow binders, unlatching the back hook and rolling the lace between nimble fingers. "It _is_ why we're enjoying this lovely little shop while it lasts." A light swat on Exil X's ass made him jump and half turn, placing his wrists conveniently in range for Xisuma to catch.

"Hey, do I get any say in this?" 

Xisuma held his wrists together, easily directing him to bend over the bench by forcing his shoulders forward. "Hmm, maybe if you're good, I'll let you choose something for Papa K later." A thick strap slapped over his back and tightened, then his arms were crossed and secured with what felt like Xisuma's lace. Along with the elbow band he was effectively pinned.

He glared at the floor, twisting his arms anyway, watching Xisuma's ridiculous heels slide up beside his boots. "Right." He tried to shift, finding it only a little difficult to breathe this way.

He got another swat on his ass for that, and the little jump he made had Xisuma kicking his feet further apart, closer to the cuffs attached to the ends of the bench.

Xisuma's voice had dropped an octave somewhere, as he bent down to tug at Evil X's ankle. "I think we'll leave the boots on," he was talking while he worked, fastening the cuff around EX's booted ankle, then running his hands up the supple leather. "Papa K will appreciate it, and they make your legs look good." He ignored Evil X squirming against his palm as he followed the line of his thigh up to his ass, crooking a finger teasingly at his pucker before trailing down the opposite leg. "Slide your other foot over, or do I have to make you jump again?"

"You're such a bastard." But he shifted his foot anyway, heel steadied by cool hands until his chest was settled more firmly against the bench, legs spread and held in place as soon as the other cuff was on. "I can hold still on my own, you know."

Xisuma stood in a smooth motion, leaning back and landing a harder slap against his ass. "Maybe I just like to watch you squirm, instead of acting like a quartz statue." And then he flipped Evil X's skirt over his back, exposing his bare cheeks just to cup them and pull them apart.

"You could at least clean up the mess you made earlier..oh." his complaint trailed off into a moan, hanging his head and breathing hard as Xisuma licked a stripe from his balls to his spine, a thumb pressed gently against his hole as soon as it passed. "Fuck. That's-"

"Hush, love. This is my turn, you can discuss terms with Papa K later." Another lick and he added the other thumb, teasing and pulling as Evil X tried not to twitch. Or let his knees unlock. Or break his ribs trying to push back into those damned fingers. Xisuma didn't seem to care, trying to open him up with just his tongue and teasing touches.

"Doesn't your shift start soon?" 

He couldn't see anything but his boots and black heels, not without lifting his head and then trying not to overbalance or slip out of the strap.

Xisuma hummed and turned away, leaving him with the sound of barrels opening and closing for a long minute. A minute that Evil X spent trying to get comfortable, the front of his dress still sticking, and the garter needed to be adjusted. Stupid fancy dress.

"I am glad you decided to go bare today beneath the dress." Something was placed on the bunched up fabric over his back, something long and heavy, and he couldn't stop the anticipatory shiver. "Getting chilled?"

"Just get on with it. Gonna fall asleep hanging here and waiting on you." A slick finger circled and pressed inside without warning, at the same time that a cold cloth swiped across his abdomen. "Fuck! That's cold you bastard!"

Void, he hated that stupid little nasal laugh. "Oh? Are we awake now?"

Whatever answer he tried to make was entirely ruined by Xisuma pulling his finger out and shoving two right back in, immediately twisting and scissoring as a thick potion was dripped over his crack. His intended complaint came out as a whiney moan instead, his thighs cramping as he tried to jerk them closed.

"Now that's much better. Can't have you falling asleep before you've earned your tip, Evil X." A third finger was slipped in much more smoothly, the wet cloth going away and leaving him with an actual shiver and freshly damp skin.

"I think you're just jealous you have to _work_ for yours."

The burn of a fourth finger before he was ready was worth it, pulling up to his toes in order to push farther onto those fingers. He heard the slap before he felt it, clenching down at the sting and trying to rock with very little success.

"You. Are trying to be naughty." Xisuma twisted his hand, barely brushing and then _purposefully missing_ his prostate. A few more twists of those long fingers and then they were pulling away before another drizzle of liquid poured down him again.

EvilX growled. "Would you just fuck me already?" Fuck, he still couldn't see what X was doing behind him, and he was shaking now with the want, his dick half-hard beneath the bench. X knew what he wanted, what he always wanted, to loosen him up and get a good pounding.

Instead of being filled, cold fingers wrapped around his cock and squeezed, making him shout and thrash as Xisuma leaned against his back, holding him down as something tight pinched against his base. "Not fair! Fuck you!" But the ring was on, and his balls tugged down and wrapped as well, making certain that he wasn't going to come without it being removed. His fingers curled into claws, trying to grab or scratch his traitor clone before he moved away.

"Almost ready now, you can behave a little longer."

He wanted to scream that he wouldn't, but there was finally a slick pressure back at his hole, and then a steady pressure that wouldn't let up, filling and filling and _filling_ him and he couldn't breathe in, he was being split open on it and it _wasn't stopping._

He couldn't make a sound, not enough air left in his lungs as he hung his head, only aware when his shoulders started to ache how tense his chest was. The pressure was easing, but he was certain there must have been an entire end rod pushed into him, wide enough to feel the stretch, but long enough to feel like it was lodged beneath his damned ribs.

"Fuck," he drawled it out, wincing when his voice cracked. "You get that from Zed?" He wouldn't pant, he wasn't a dog, didn't _do_ the playing at it he'd heard _some_ Hermits liked.

And bucked against the voidsbedamned bench when X twisted the thing before sliding it in _even further,_ a flange finally settling against his ass. "Fucking fuck, what the _fuck._ " There was too much of it, even a bearing down a little made him moan with the pressure of it inside him, he wouldn't be able to push it out without moving. Probably wouldn't be able to _take_ it in another position. "Fuck," he moaned again.

He didn't even see Xisuma walk around, until he was standing in front of him, black silk skirt brushing against his cheek.

"We're going to have to do something about that mouth, Evil X." 

He made Xisuma lift his head, still trying to convince his lungs that they had plenty of room to expand. Xisuma didn't look the least bit sorry, he looked like the smug bastard he always was. So Evil X didn't feel at all bad for letting his jaw slip a little when Xisuma's thumb pressed inside his mouth. He was pretty sure he nearly made the bastard come just from that, eyes nearly swallowed by voiddark and arousal.

He gasped when Xisuma dropped his head, the movement jarring his back and reminding him of every inch of whatever he was stuffed with, moaning as Xisuma took quick steps towards the nearby chair.

Evil X would have cursed at him again just for the reaction, but that little black dress was sliding up and over slim hips, revealing black lace boyshorts and a matching band across his chest as it was pulled away and laid carefully to the side. He was drooling before Xisuma wiggled his hips and stepped out of the lace shorts, leaving his cock bobbing eagerly at just the right height. Little imprints of the lace from where it had been straining to be freed made him lick his lips, the glistening precome already smeared across the head.

"Come on, Xisuma. Gimme."

Fingers he knew so well settled into his hair, tugging just the way he liked, forcing his head back as he dropped his jaw. 

"Wouldn't you like that?"

He whined, sticking his tongue out, wiggling against the strap that held him. "Please?" Fuck, he wanted something to grind against, his hips starting to ache from their position and nothing to rub his cock against. "Give me something, come on." There was no way Xisuma was going to last, and he wanted that right down his throat if the bastard wasn't going to fuck him.

Xisuma leaned down to kiss him first, hard and sloppy and holding his head in place to control it. And held it until Evil X finally relaxed, gave in and let him take what he wanted, before pulling back just enough to straighten and guide his cock into Evil X's mouth.

Evil X groaned, Xisuma's grip on his hair still holding his head in place, his cock heavy on Evil X's tongue as he rocked it in and out.

"Be still, Evil X." Xisuma's fingers curled, tugging and then releasing his hair. "You let me take what I want, and I'll make sure Papa K knows that you've earned a reward, okay?"

He hummed in agreement, already eager for whatever Xisuma would give him, for whatever Keralis would take after him. The little room was so warm, Xisuma's cock filling his mouth as he pushed in deeper, and he wanted to be filled, to be used, wanted to ache and come and fuck-

He realized he was twisting his wrists again, searching for something to hold onto, something to ground on when Xisuma's cock hit the back of his throat, holding just a tick before drawing back again and letting him adjust the angle. And then Xisuma's fingers were folding into his and his cock was in his throat, rocking further back, Xisuma's quiet little panting breaths filling the silence where he couldn't breathe. He didn't even need to squeeze for a breath, his guess that Xisuma was too close proving right when his clone pushed forward with a low groan, flooding his throat and then his mouth with bittersweet come before pulling free and dropping to his knees. Arm still stretched up to hold his hand, Xisuma kissed him like he'd just come in his mouth, licking and sucking on his tongue until Evil X was moaning and trying to chase his mouth.

Bright violet eyes blinked at him as Xisuma kissed his nose, chuckling at the face he made.

"I have to get to work, but Papa K is gonna take care of you from here, okay?"

He tried to headbutt the hand that cupped his cheek. "Thought I was getting a treat."

Xisuma hummed at him. Dammit, he knew that smirk.

"Okay." He stood, pulling his shorts back up and tucking himself away, the strappy black dress smoothed down over everything. "Do you want a treat for yourself, or for Papa K?" His hand was a cool relief on Evil X's shoulder as he moved back around towards the entrance. "I know you'd probably enjoy a gag, but Papa K would love a pretty blindfold to match all of that leather on you."

Evil X groaned, letting his head hang down again, trying not to squirm at the feeling of whatever the fuck Xisuma had stuffed him with. "Can't I have both?"

The blindfold slipped over his head without him even hearing Xisuma open a chest or barrel. "You already had tha-"

He shouldn't be surprised. Stupid clone always had to have the upper hand. And he would have told him so, but the leather strap in his mouth garbled his words and defeated the insult he'd tried to verbalize anyway.

"I know, you love me." Smug bastard. "You wait right there, and I'll let Papa K know how good you want to be for him."

The door opened and closed, and for the first time he was aware of just what position he had been stuck in. Skirt flipped up and bare ass facing the door, legs spread and held open for whoever walked in to see whatever was shoved in his hole. His arms were still trapped across his back, bent over and strapped down to the waist-high bench, gagged and blindfolded. 

He was so hard it hurt, and had no leverage or anything close enough to rub himself against, cock ring or no. He was alone, in the dark, exposed and helpless. There was no one else in the room, no one to touch him or use him or free him or-

He flinched when the iron door opened, turning towards it even though he couldn't see a damn thing. 

"Well aren't you just _gorgeous._ "


End file.
